


warmer than wanting (tolkienstuck slash)

by mallyrn



Category: Homestuck, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Jokes, Boromir Likes Birds Okay, Feelings Jams, Gurthang is it's own trigger warning, Height Differences, M/M, Short Person Problems, Strider Feels, Suicidal Thoughts, Troll Romance, karkat and fingon are moirails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyrn/pseuds/mallyrn
Summary: What would happen if all the men from Homestuck and Tolkien's Legendarium stopped being angsty fucks and decided to kiss each other? A miracle worthy of the Mirthful Church, that's what!This is the slash counterpart to 'the books that changed you.' I might make a series...





	1. i am lost, led only by the stars (jake/turin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turin wants to die, but Jake won't let him.

Cabed-en-Aras was cold and lonely, but wasn't that for the best? Turin growled and clenched his fists, fighting back tears. He was going to die here, whether his invisible, ever-present companion liked it or not. He raised his head to the sky, and drew out his sword. The jet-black metal hummed, more than willing to open it's master's belly and let the unworthy life spill out onto the stone path below. Turin set his sword on the ground, ready to cast himself onto the point.

"I don't think so, old chap!"

 

A body knocked him aside, and the sound of breaking metal disturbed the eerie quiet of the dragon's former abode. Turin shouted, surprised and angry, and leaped to his feet.

 

The sword, Gurthang, was broken, and the two halves seemed to taunt him for a moment longer - and suddenly, they were merely two pieces of a shattered sword, laying uselessly before two unfamiliar boots. Turin's attention abruptly shifted, seeking the one who had taken his judgement from him. 

 

The man was tall and lithe, with a confident stance and easy smile that reminded him of Beleg. That alone made Turin want to cast himself off the cliff, as Nienor had done, but the stranger had placed himself between him and the abyss. His attacker's skin was tan, and mottled with a multitude of freckles, and his eyes were an unusual leaf-green. They studied Turin seriously, and the son of Hurin suddenly felt as though he'd seen this man before.

 

"Turin," the man said, "Don't. There's more to you than Morgoth's curse - you just haven't looked in the right place yet."

 

"You have no right to tell me these things," Turin snarled viciously. "Begone! Leave me to die in peace!" The man blinked, and stayed where he was. A name came unbidden to Turin's mind -  _Jake_. He ignored this - all the signs pointed in a direction he did not want to go. "You are an apparition! A fell spirit sent by Morgoth to torment me! I have never met you!" 

 

The Page smiled sadly, and his eyes were so tender, his face so _familiar_ , that Turin almost cried. couldn't deny it now  - this was the one who had followed him all the way from Doriath, who had appeared in his dreams, offering comfort in the form of hopeful words, gentle touches, and soft, hesitant kisses. Turin remembered how Nellas had told him about 'guardian angels' - he realized now that Jake was _Turin's_ own guardian angel. 

 

He didn't remember seeing Jake move, but the man's palms are hot against his chilled face. Jake leaned forward, all hesitation gone, and kisses him hard on the mouth. His lips were soft, and they fit against Turin's perfectly. His tongue flickered easily into Jake's mouth, and the other man hummed softly. 

 

The kiss ended as abruptly as it started, and Turin was left staring into the Page's green eyes. 

 

"I'm staying right here," Jake murmured, stroking his thumbs across Turin's cheekbones. "Not even the Enemy himself can make me leave you."

 

"....are you sure?"

 

The Page smiles, but this time, his eyes hold a challenge. "If he ever shows up asking for a round of fisticuffs, he'll be in for a nasty surprise." Turin lets himself laugh for the first time in months.


	2. nothing gory means no glory (davesprite/boromir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> davesprite and boromir discuss their fathers (tw: mentions of emotional abuse, emotional manipulation, physical and sexual abuse in davesprite's case)
> 
> (title from 'sloppy seconds by watsky' because dave strider IS watsky and you can't tell me otherwise)

 

_The blade stabbed downwards, and Davesprite screamed in anguish. Bec looked at him scornfully from where he stood over Bro, and the sprite felt fury bubbling up in his chest. He grabbed his sword and lunged forward -_

Right, First Guardian powers,  _he thought hazily, watching one bright-orange wing drifting aimlessly to the ground. Golden blood dripped down his right side, soaking his skin, but the pain didn't register until Bec disappeared,having decided his enemies were defeated._

_Davesprite fell forward, clutching his stomach as a wave of nausea swept over him. "Bro-"_

 

With a gasp, Davesprite sat up.  _Just a nightmare,_ he reminded himself, trying not to vomit. He pulled his legs closer to himself - ever since he'd arrived in Middle-Earth, he'd had to get used to having _legs_ again - and rested his chin on his knees, blinking back tears. 

 

"Davesprite?" In the bedroll next to his, Boromir looked up sleepily, his brows knitting together with concern. "Are you alright?" The crow-sprite shrugged. 

 

"I had a nightmare about the Game, that's all." He'd explained SBURB as best as he could to the Fellowship, but none of them had been able to understand it as well as Boromir. "I have a younger brother who looks at things very differently from others," the man had told him, "and he's influenced the way I think." 

 

Boromir frowned a little, and sat up beside him. "What happened?" He inquired.

 

"Well," Davesprite sighed, "My Bro - I've told you about him, he raised me - my Bro was killed by this creature called Bec Noir, who was created when all the players prototyped their sprites. So he had wings, like me, but he also had the powers of a First Guardian - I told you about those, too - because Jade prototyped her dog, Bec, who - well, I think you can guess."

 

The man offered him a sad smile. "So, this 'Bec Noir' was unbeatable, then."

 

The sprite nodded. "Yeah... I couldn't have done anything. What really confuses me, though," he went on, "is why I was so cut up when Bro died... I mean, he was awful to me, back when I was just Dave. Everything was this sick, puppet-infested mind game to him, and I never had any privacy... sometimes he'd do things to me even when I told him to stop..." His wings shivered from the memories. "But when he died, I felt angry, and sad and alone. I shouldn't have cared, but I did."

 

He glanced at Boromir, nervous to see his reaction. But the man just looked... understanding. "My father doesn't give Faramir the treatment he deserves," he murmured, referencing his little brother. "He shames him." Davesprite's feathers flared. "That's just _shitty_!" he protested, a little loudly. Across the camp, Gimli grumbled in protest, but didn't fully wake up. Quieter, Davesprite continued, "It's even worse that he doesn't do it to you - does he?" When Boromir shook his head in confirmation, Davesprite added, "It's as if he's setting you up for something, and trying to make you think that Faramir is undeserving while you get everything all fine and dandy. That's some really manipulative favoritism you're dad's got going on there, Boromir." His words came out a little jumbled in his anger, and they didn't make much sense, but Boromir's expression became thoughtful, if not a little disturbed.  

 

"You could be right," he said softly. "I will think about what you've said." He leaned over and kissed the side of Davesprite's head. "Will you be alright?"

 

Davesprite smiled widely. "As long as I've got you, I'll be fine."

 

Across the camp, Gimli snorted. "Lovebirds," he accused them blearily, and Boromir laughed. "No, Master Dwarf, there's only one bird in our Fellowship," he teased. Davesprite rolled his eyes, and tugged his boyfriend back down on the bedroll.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Davesprite would be in his mid 30's for this fic, since Boromir is 41.
> 
> Telling y'all this to dissuade any accusations of writing underage characters in relationships with adults. Because that's disgusting.


End file.
